


Movie Date

by TheBrokeZane



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets a surprise during his movie date with Lacey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Their relationship had been going pretty well. Some people still gave them weird glances, but neither of them cared. They were happy and in love. They went on less dates than the average couple, because they just enjoyed each others company. They spent most of their time at Danny's because Karen pretty much never bothered them. She would always tell them to keep the door open, but they would just close it anyway. Being caught fooling around wasn't something either one of them wanted to experience. Besides, it was literally impossible for them to keep their hands off of each other. Some would say their relationship was only based on sex if they knew how much they fooled around. They would be wrong though. Danny and Lacey were kindred spirits; soul mates. Their desire to express themselves physically was just how their relationship worked, and neither had any complaints. 

They are just lounging around in Danny's room on a Saturday evening. Lacey is on Danny's bed staring at her laptop, scrolling through Tumblr. Danny is sitting on the floor playing Call of Duty. Lacey looks up from her laptop and announces, "I'm hungry." Danny is so engrossed in his game that he doesn't hear her.

"Danny!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"Give me 5 more minutes and I'll fix you something." Lacey decides to humor him but realizes that she wants to go out. Danny finishes his game and stands to face her.

"So what'll it be my queen?"

"I don't want you to fix me anything."

"You just said you were hungry, babe."

"I am. I wanna go out."

"Ok, Johnny Cakes it is. I'm driving."

"You don't know how to drive."

"True, but I know how to ride." He has that smirk on his face as he strides over to her and kisses her. 

" You're nasty."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you."

"So let's go my lady."

"I don't wanna go to Johnny Cakes though. We go there all the time."

"So where are we gonna go then?

"I don't know. Let's just see where the road takes us."

They grab their things and head to Lacey's car. Danny immediately takes over manning the radio. They both just enjoy the car ride and each other's company. They end up in the nearby but far enough away town of Cherry Springs. Lacey winds up on an actual street named Main Street. It's actually pretty busy, so she parks the car. They exit the car and walk hand in hand. It's actually nice to see people smile at them. Nobody knows the past or present, and it's refreshing. They stumble upon a diner named Zorba's, and decide to check it out. Lacey orders chicken strips, Danny a cheeseburger. They share a sundae. They are back walking when they notice a movie theater. 

"Wanna see a movie? We can make out in the last row."

"I'm beginning to think you only like me for our makeout sessions, Desai"

"I like you for that, yes. But I love you for so much more, Porter." He cups her face and pulls her into a kiss. They reluctantly separate and head into the theater. They decide on World War Z. Danny gets the biggest tub of popcorn available. And Lacey buys her favorite, gummy bears. They make their way into the theater and sit in the last row. Luckily, the theater isn't crowded. The movie starts and they steal few kisses here and there until Lacey gets a very naughty idea in her head. 

She reaches in her purse and starts to put lotion on her hands. Then she reaches over to unbuckle Danny's belt and jeans. He looks at her in amazement. She puts her hand into his boxers to remove his dick. Danny's eyes get as big as saucers. 

"What are you doing?"

"Jerking you off." She says as she takes his dick in her hand again and starts to stroke it up and down. She reaches down to stroke cup his balls. She returns back to his dick which is now hard as a rock. She continues with the up and down motion, sometimes changing speed. The friction and the danger of getting caught are pushing Danny over the edge. Lacey has chosen a faster pace that is more than enough to get Danny off. His cum shoots out onto her hand and his jeans. Lacey cleans it up as good as possible with the napkins they have. She puts his now drooling dick back into his boxers and jeans, and zips and buckles him up. Lacey reaches over and kisses him, then goes back to eating her gummy bears and watching the movie.


End file.
